love and lust
by crazyfreak41
Summary: Mangus and alec meet at a club. We shall see how their relationship proresses from here!XD   Guy guy romance. don't like? don't read.
1. first sight

**Thsi is my first fanfic. Mortal instruments belongs to cassandra clare. Review tell me if this is any good and mabe ill write aother chapter^^^**

* * *

><p>(Alec pov)<p>

"Come on, Alec, let's go." Izzy called.

"I don't want to you guys can go without me." I responded. They were trying to drag me to Pandemonium night club. They always want me to go with them but I don't want to. I don't like it. Everyone just expects me to dance with the girls there and that always just awkward for me. I can't just tell them that I don't like girls, atleast not in that way. Whenever they drag me there I just feel awkward.

Izzy walked into my room while putting on earrings. I was lying on my bed wearing a My Chemical Romance T-shirt and jeans. My iPod was playing The Sharpest Lives by my chemical romance. Izzy was wearing black platforms and a short black dress with gold earrings. She walked over to my iPod and paused my music.

"You're coming. You're going to have fun. Why aren't you dressed yet?" She said sternly.

"Ugh. Fine I'll go. What's wrong with how I'm dressed right now?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go!" I pulled on my converse sneakers as we left the room.

Jace was waiting for us in the hallway. He was wearing a purple semi-dressy shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned. He also had jeans and sneakers on. Damn that shirt made him look hot. _Alec, get a grip on yourself he's your brother!_

"So…let's go!"Jace said and with that they all climbed into his car.

* * *

><p>(Mangus pov)<p>

I pulled up in front of Camille's house and waited for her. I pulled down the sun visor to check my make-up one last time. I had my black hair spiked up and neon green eye shadow on. I had also had a neon green shirt on and leather pants. Scream For My Ice Cream by blood on the dance floor was playing in my car stereo.

Camille walked over and got in the passenger seat. "Let go! Time to party!" My blonde best friend was wearing a gold short dress with gold heals. She had gold earrings on and gold makeup.

We sped off toward the club singing along to the CD…

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_ I wanna rock your body _

_I wanna taste your sweet._

* * *

><p><em>(Alec pov)<em>

We got to the club and Izzy and Jace automatically hit the dance floor. I sat down at the bar and order and ordered a coke. There was some pop music playing in the background. I don't know it was probably Bruno mars or Enrique Iglesias. I can't tell the difference. I was sipping my coke when I noticed two people walking into.

The girl looked like she was made of gold. Yet she looked rather pretty. I wasn't paying attention to her though. Her companion had spiked up hair, green eye makeup, and a green shirt_. Damn_. He looked good. He also had on leather pants which showed of her great ass. _Damn_. He was hot.

* * *

><p>(Mangus pov)<p>

We entered the club. Some pop music was playing. It's not the type of music I normally listen to but we got on the dance floor and started dancing anyway. A few heads turned to look at us but I was used to it. I was looking around to see if there was anyone decent looking here. There was.

I spotted a guy staring at me from the bar with his blue eyes. His black hair was falling into his face. He noticed my looking at him and turned away. His face got slightly red. Aww …he was so cute.

I told Camille I was going to get a drink and walked toward the bar and where the boy was seated. I ordered a mountain dew and turned toward the boy.

"Hey beautiful. I'm Mangus and what would your name be?" I asked the boy.

He looked around him. Not seeing anyone he looked at me questionly. "Who? Me?" I nodded in response. He looked surprised but smiled and said. "Ohh…well I'm Alec."

I took a napkin from the bar and a small purple sharpie from my keychain and quickly scribbled some my phone number on the napkin and slid the napkin toward him. "Well, Alec, You should call me some time"

I took my mountain dew and walked to rejoin Camille on the dance floor, leaving the stunned boy at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!oh and you see the rating. If I continue this story you might see some action so...<strong>


	2. the phone call

**Okay so i decided to write a second chapter!Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

><p>(Alec pov)<p>

We got home from the club. Our parents and our little brother, max, were all already asleep so we each just went our separate ways to our rooms.

I laid there on my bed. I wasn't really tired and it was a Friday night so it didn't really matter when I went to bed, nor when I woke up. So I laid there looking at that number written on the napkin.

_Maybe I should call him._ I thought. _No, no. I'm not. I'm not ready for this. But he's so hot and_ he _gave me_ his _number_. _What's the worst that could happen? _I dialed the numbers and waited while it rang. Jace and Izzy wouldn't hear anyway. Their rooms aren't that close to mine. It's a big house.

"Hello."He answers. _God, what do I say?_

"Umm…Hi. I'm Alec. Y-you gave me your n-number at the club t-tonight. You s-said to call you?"I stuttered. _God, could I sound any stupider?_ "I-I'm wasting your time. S-sorry."

"No! You're not wasting my time at all. Actually I was just watching TV so this is a welcome interruption. I was hoping you would call."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're cute. What would you say if I asked you out?"

_Shit! What do I say? "_Um…I would say….um…yeah…sure….but I don't know…I don't want anything…public" I stuttered. There was a moment of silence before the other boy spoke.

"oh… I get it. Then how about a movie. A dark theatre no one will see you. How about tomorrow?"

"yeah! sure!"

I gave him my address and we agreed on the details for tomorrow. I was so excited!

* * *

><p>(Magnus pov)<p>

I was on the phone talking to Camille and getting ready for my date.

"He called me last night. He doesn't want anything public which is why we are going to a movie. He sounded so nervous on the phone but it was cute!" I explained to her as I got ready.

"Magnus! Normally you don't make such a fuss out of a date and you sure as hell don't bother with closeted guys. What's with you?" Camille asked.

She had a point. I've dated guys before but I normally don't get quite this excited about just a date. I also don't normally go for closeted guys. What's the point if you can't be with them in public and it seems like they are always looking over their shoulders afraid to get caught. "I don't know Camille. I like him. He's…different. He's cute."

Camille and I finished our conversation and I finished getting ready.

I got into my car I changed the CD I had playing. Blood On The dance Floor has some pretty suggestive lyrics. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I put in a Mindless self indulgence CD instead. Still pretty suggestive lyrics but not quite as much as Blood on the Dance Floor. I drove to the address he had given me. I checked my hair and makeup one last time. _Why am I so nervous_? And I waited for Alec to come out.

* * *

><p>(Alec Pov)<p>

I had never been on an actual date before. I was friends with some gay guys from school but I had never been on an acctual date. I dressed as I normally do, Jeans and a band-T.

As I was leaving Izzy stopped me. "Well, where are you going?"

"Out with a friend."I lied. Our parents had left for a business trip that morning so she was just trying to be responsible, and she likes to pry into my life. "Watch Max and Jace. You don't have to worry about me." I'm her older brother and I'm responsible, I think Jace worries all of us, and Max is still little.

"Well have fun with your friend" She said in a way that made me think that she knew it was more than just that.

I finally turned and left. I was both nervous and excited, but I was I was looking forward to it.


	3. date night

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I started writing this chapter and I wasn't really sure where I was going with it and then it got awkward so I erased it all and rewrote it.**

**Sorry I kinda keep bringing up this music that im kinda obsessed with. This is just how my brain works**

**I dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>(Alec Pov)<p>

I got into Magnus's car and we drove off toward the theater.

He looked really good. As he did at the club and probably as he always does. There was a CD playing. It sounds kind of familiar…

_Yo, they think you're dumb__  
><em>_I think you're smart__  
><em>_No, wait, I lied__  
><em>_I think you're dumb_

_they think you're dumb__  
><em>_I think you're smart__  
><em>_No, wait, I lied__  
><em>_I think you're dumb_

I suddenly realized how I knew this band. I was shocked to be hearing it. "Oh my god! I know this band! It's Mindless Self Indulgence! Gerard Way's wife is in this band!"I shouted suddenly_. Did I really just shout that? Shit, he's gonna think I'm crazy._

Magnus had a bemused expression on his face and laughed. "Yes. Yes it is."

I could feel my face growing red from my sudden outburst.

"You're so cute when you blush." He said as my face grew even redder.

We arrived at the theater. We had decided to see Harry Potter. Neither of us had seen it yet but we both had read the books. Magnus bought the tickets and popcorn.

* * *

><p>(Magnus Pov)<p>

During the movie I kept looking over at him. He's just so cute. I was only half paying attention to the movie. I had already read the book so I knew what happened. I was more interested in the cute boy sitting next to me. He caught me staring at him. Even in the dark I knew that he was starting to blush. I was wishing the lights would turn on so that I could see the blush on his face.

I turned my attention back to the movie. I noticed that he was staring at me. He automatically turned his attention back to the movie. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I saw him smile at this.

The movie ended and we were driving back to his place. I pulled up in front of his house.

"I had fun today." He said looking at me.

"Me too. We should do it again. I would love to see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours again." It was true his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that I had ever seen. He was beginning to blush again. "You just made yourself look even cuter. I'm going to have to kiss you now." I said when he didn't pull back. I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>(Alec Pov)<p>

The kiss only lasted a second. It was just a small peck on the lips. But it was awesome. I finally had my first kiss and it was awesome.

"Um…I'll text you." I said getting out of the car.

"Kay, well I hope to hear from you soon gorgeous." He said. I walked up the steps to my house and he drove away. Tonight had been the awesome night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	4. izzy

**Hi^^^sorry it took e forever to upload this. But It's longer this time!thanks for the reviews!**

**I still don't own anything:(**

**Reveiw please!*begging***

* * *

><p>(Alec Pov)<p>

I walk into my house. Today was the best day of my life. I went to my room turned on my iPod and collapsed onto my bed.

It was such a nice day. I had had an awesome date with an awesome guy. I was listening to party poison by my chemical romance. I felt so at peace there.

Then Izzy comes running into my room.

"Alec! So…how was your date?" She asked excitedly. I hadn't told her I was on date. _Crap, she knows. How much does she know?_

"Huh?" I simply asked.

"How was your date? Come on, I don't by that lame ass excuse of just going out with a friend. You never go out with your friends. Sometimes I worry that you don't have any" She said quickly_. Eh, I have friends, just not really close friends, just people who I actually talk to at school. _"Come on, Alec, You can tell me! I'm your sister. Who is she? Do I know her? Where did you guys go? Alec, please tell me! It's summer meaning that I am lacking my daily gossip fix. Tell me. Come on, no one else is even here. Jace is out with that Clary girl and Max is at a friend's house. Please Alec." She was literally on the floor begging me. She was looking up at me with a pout on her face.

All I could do was give her a blank stare. There was no way to respond to this. I couldn't tell her. _What if she hates me for it?_

"Wait. Oh my god! Was it a guy?" _Shit, she knows_. My expression must have changed to a scared/ shocked expression because she then screamed, "Oh my god! It is! I knew it."She then gave me a huge hug.

"Izzy, you can't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone." I felt my eyes growing wet with tears.

"Of course, Alec. I promise. Even if anyone was to find out, they would all still love you Alec. Mom, Dad, Jace, Max, they'll always love you. No matter what. Me too. Now tell me about this guy. Tell me about this guy. Tell me everything."

"So you don't hate me you aren't disgusted to have me as a brother?" I asked her.

"Alec, I could never hate you." She said. "You're my brother and I will always love you, no matter what. Now spill. You have to tell me everything about this guy and your date!"

We sat there talking for a while. When Isabelle was finally content with information she hugged me and left. Then I fell asleep thinking if Magnus's gorgeous yellow green eyes.

* * *

><p>(Magnus Pov)<p>

I drove back to my house and I called Camille to tell her about my night.

I had been on plenty dates before, but this felt different. I don't know what it is with this boy, but I want to be with him, get to know him.

After talking to Camille for a while I fell asleep thinking of the boy's luscious blue eyes.

* * *

><p>(Alec Pov)<strong>AN okay so they went to the club Friday. They went out on Saturday. And now this is gonna be Sunday. Sorry I just forgot to mention that…**

The whole day I was thinking about him.

By 4 in the afternoon I was laying on my bed listening to my IPod. I was holding my phone contemplating texting him. It hadn't even been 24 hours since the date yet, I didn't want to seem crazy by texting him already. But I really wanted to talk to him, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

The song Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights was playing on my IPod. That just made me want to watch him. Well that would be really creepy, not that I knew where he lived.

I decided to text him. I couldn't stand waiting any longer.

* * *

><p>(Magnus Pov)<p>

I was sitting on my bed looking through a magazine and listening to Mad Rad Hair by Blood On The Dance Floor when my phone vibrated on my nightstand. I picked it up and saw that I had a new message from alec.

**Alec:** hey! I had fun last night

**Magnus: **I did too. We should do it again.

**Alec:** yes. We should.

**Magnus:** What are you doing Wednesday? Say at six?

**Alec:** Nothing actually. Why? What do you have planned?

**Magnus:** I don't know yet. I'll surprise you! XD

**Alec:** um…okay….

**Magnus:** yay!:") so...whatcha doing?

**Alec:** sitting on my bed…listening to Hawthorne Heights. You? And what up with the weird smiley?

By now the song had switched to D.U.I by Blood On The Dance Floor.

**Magnus:** Sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine listening to Blood On The Dance Floor talking to a gorgeous boy. And it's a Dahvie smiley. You have to listen to Blood On the dance floor to get it.

* * *

><p>(Alec Pov)<p>

My IPod had switched tracks and was now playing Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. It was 5:00 by now. I was lying on my bed alone, blushing at my phone. I probably looked really stupid.

**Alec: **you seem very fond of this band. I've never heard of it before.

**Magnus:** I am. They are awesome^^^

**Alec:** so you listen to MSI, Blood On The Dance Floor, anything else?

**Magnus:** … Tokio Hotel, Dot Dot Curve, Miyavi, Jeffree Star….you?

**Alec:** My Chemical Romance, Senses Fail, MSI, Hawthorne Heights, Black Veil Brides, The used

**Magnus:** Those are pretty good bands.

**Alec:** Thanks. I don't really know the band s that you listen to so I can't really say the same…

**Magnus:** I'll have to show you them sometimeXD

Izzy was calling me downstairs for dinner. _Ugh, Izzy cooked. I'm gonna die._

**Alec:** yup^^^gtg. I'll see you Wednesday…If I survive my sister's cooking.

I went downstairs and joined Izzy, Jace, and Max for the dinner that might just kill us all.

* * *

><p><strong>I BEG THEE! REVEIW, PLEASE!<strong>


	5. apartment

**Hi! Yeah I didn't die or anything. Just the end of summer I was feeling too lazy to write anything and now school. So my long breaks between updates will be even longer. AP world consumes anytime that I have (speaking of which I should be typing another essay for instead of doing this…)**

**I still don't own anything…**

**Read Review whatever pleases people!**

**Oh and random but if you want to see what Magnus looks like/ what he is wearing…**

**http:/kkiwis (dot) glogster (dot) com/star-power-blood-on-the-dance-floor/**

**He's the taller one standing holding the bottle of rum. Yes I am very obsessed with BOTDF. But seriously he's tall, black hair, wears makeup, color contacts. Fits the description perfectly. Okay ill shut up now. On with this story!**

* * *

><p>(Magnus pov)<p>

I was fixing my hair before leaving to get Alec. I was wearing black pants that had laces up the sides showing skin on my legs. I was wearing a black shirt with a jacket over it. It was a cool day for summer and I didn't intend on spending much time outside anyway. I was also wearing black platform boots. When my hair and makeup were perfect I glanced at my clock. 5:45. Time to go pickup Alec.

I pull up in front of his house of his house and he gets in. He's wearing dark straight leg jeans and a band-t from the band black veil brides. His hair down and in his face. He looked so sexy.

When he got in my car I had beauty killer by Jeffrey star playing. I had told him that I would show him some of the music I listen to.

"Hey, sexy! So, what do you think of this song? Jefree Star." I said happily.

"Hi! Well I guess its okay…"

"You guess! It's just okay! Okay whatever. We'll have to agree to disagree." There was a moment of comfortable silence before Alec spoke again.

"So, um, where are we going?" He asked nervously.

"My apartment." I replied.

* * *

><p>(Alec pov)<p>

I was in the car to Magnus's house. We had only been on one date. I didn't really know him. And now I'm going to his apartment. For I knew he could be an axe-murderer rapist. I couldn't help the thought from popping into my head.

While we drove I couldn't help notice his Outfit. He looked so hot in it. The jeans where tight and showed skin below them. Those were some sexy pants.

We pulled up in front of his apartment. He lived in a small apartment in Brooklyn. His apartment was a little messy but still neat.

"So what do you want to do? Sit and talk, listen to music, watch TV…"

"Umm…why don't we sit and um talk." I said shyly.

"Good call. You want some coffee?"

I nodded and he went into the kitchen to get us coffee.

**Okay. That's it for today. I'll write more of this date in the next chapter. I know this was short but I'm gonna have to go back to short chapters. I don't have the time for long chapters.**

**Review Review Review. Please!**


End file.
